


Ma and Pa

by polybi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen and Vicky like each other a lot, Gen trusts the humans more than Michael, Multi, Reformed Demon, S3E3 The Brainy Bunch, Trust, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: The Judge trusts the Fab Four. Probably more than Micheal.





	Ma and Pa

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before S3E4 “The Snowplow.” So there may be spoilers for not only that but the rest of the season. 
> 
> As my writing skills deteriorate, at least be kind in the comments.
> 
> The usual disclaimers.

 

_ The old couple sat on the porch in lawn chairs, a silver platter with a pitcher of iced tea and two empty glasses between them.  It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect time to reflect on the fact that their five children had just left home to strike it out in that Big Old Cruel World. _

 

_ “Are they going to be alright, Ma?” _

 

_ “Yes Pa, they’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “But the world is so scary _ ... _ and if they don’t make it...” The old man started to shuffle in his seat. “I need to be there for them...I...” _

 

_ “Slow your roll, cutie pie.” Ma was making some of those wild hand gestures that were uniquely hers and that Pa found endearing. “They. Will. Be. Fine. They’re all clever and whipsmart. You had a hand in that, ya know. Tea?” as Ma poured some out into her glass. _

 

_ Pa sighed a bit, “Yeah, Ma, I guess.” Pa took a sip of tea. “It’s just...I love them Ma.” _

 

_ “I know. But we did the right thing allowing them to venture off. Just remember, they are to-geth-er. And that’s more than a lot of people have. And just for the record...” _

 

_ Pa looked at Ma with a slightly cocked eyebrow. _

 

_ “I love them too. Enough to  _ **_trust_ ** _ them. They’re going to stumble, fall, and their way, but they always find a way to get back up. Trust them, Pa. Trust them..” _

 

_ Pa always had that cockeyed smirk of his that made Ma fall in love with him. He flashed that smile, then entwined his hand in hers, brought them up to his lips and kissed them.  They continued to hold hands and looked together at the sky as the sun gently made its descent for the evening... _

 

* * *

 

  
  


You don’t wake from a bad dream suddenly, you ease out of it.  The judge eased out of her nap. She was smiling. The dream confirmed that what she allowed to happen to was the right thing.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of her chambers, followed by a perky Pakistani (by way of Texas, by way of the Bad Place) poking her head.”Your honor,” said Vicky, “may I?”

 

Though Judge Gen was still getting her energy back, her smile was bright. “Come in, kid,” which Vicky did.  When they got face-to-face they hugged. In private, Vicky and the judge were less formal and more affectionate. Gen asked Vicky if there was anything new

 

“Put up a new firewall to keep Shawn busy for a while. And Jeff wants to know if he’s still in hot water.”

 

“No, he’s not in hot water,” as Gen was twirling her arms for emphasis again. “But I’ll let him stew a bit.”

 

Vicky knew there was something not being said by Gen. The diminutive demon was rescued from a gooey existence inside one of Shawn’s specialty cocoons after the incident in the fake Good Place neighborhood, the reason is that for all the bravado about the part she was given, she actually had the biggest role of all: it was Vicky, not her superior Michael, who sent in the reports on Michael's experiment of taking  An Arizona dirtbag, an indecisive professor, a snooty upper-crust Brit, and a dumb dingbat from Florida, and letting them torture each other. Of course, Mike doesn’t have to know that.

 

Now Michael and his A. I. assistant have defied orders and gone back to earth to help the humans.to Gen’s consternation.

 

Problem is that the judge also believes in those humans.  Probably more than Michael does. Thankfully, Vicky does as well. 

 

This, unfortunately, Gen”s still pissed at Michael and Janet for walking out that door with the key. Among other things.

 

“I mean, they disobeyed my orders. That's never happened in the entire history of... the  _ ENTIRE HISTORY!!  _ Plus, they have forked with Earth's entire forking timeline…!” Gen plopped down on her brown leather sofa with her head in her hands. Vicky sat beside her and put her arms around the Eternal Judge

 

“Look, Gen, it's not as bad as you think. Brexit may not happen, after all, the Weather Channel’s doing fine, and the Jacksonville Jaguars were going to get good anyway.”

 

“Well, I have to admit that Hugh Jackman musical was the  _ bommmmmmmb _ !” Gen was shaking and shimmying at that last word, while Vicky just smiled.

 

“I love the way you do that, your honor...”

 

“And I love the way you love the way I do that...”

 

They were facing each other anyway, so the kiss was quite convenient. And quite sweet.

 

And when the judge and the demon separated faces, Gen added one piece of information: “Besides, I already had my own plan B.”

 

“Your own plan B?” quizzed Vicky.

 

Gen activated the large screen that showed a past scene with the four humans with the infamous Trevor and the rather handsome Black professor, Simone....wait a second...

 

“You mean...?”

 

“Simone is my plan B, Vick. And so far she has done a very good job. I just hope Michael doesn’t fork it up.”

 

“He won’t,” said Vicki, “He loves those humans as much as you do. As much as  _ I _ do. And Janet’s with him. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”

 

Gen simply smirked and changed the screen channel to present.  There they found the humans catching Michael and Janet going through the afterlife door.

 

Vicky’s reaction: “Oh, forking shirt.”

 

Gen just scooted next to Vicky and whispered, “At least this will be entertaining,” then kissed the demon on the cheek.

 

Vicky smiled and closed her hand in the judge’s. She knew that somehow, Gen believed in the humans.

 

And as the judge and the demon sat and watched the scene unfold, Gen whispered at the screen: “Go for it guys...go for it Pa...”

 

**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
